


Dressed To Impress: Vecchio Style (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: RayV is undercover as RayK. He hates RayK’s t-shirts and he really hates The Cubs





	Dressed To Impress: Vecchio Style (Fanart)

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipOCt4v-WI4Bzto1oHS4xCUThfFO0pd23nLZOkCxVzxUNMSKeksClRGWZc4Ve3LTuQ?key=NlMzbUZtM0VNc2xlaTQyWjdubUo4Ym40X3hEUmxR&source=ctrlq.org)


End file.
